


Part 1: The Arrival

by LunarlyPlatform



Series: Voltron: The Return [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: The Return
Genre: Adam is alive ull see, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Reboot, lets go gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: First part in a seriesVlD S8 was trash so im making the reboot for yall





	Part 1: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok basically Adam is 15 in this

I’m….

          I feel odd….

                               Different….

 

Have I separated myself or have they separated me?

I can’t tell.

The right place at the wrong time?

…

**_Maybe ._ **

Who was that!

…

Ugh it’s so cold outside. I’m hugging my sweatshirt right now for warmth, my arms too stiff to put it on. My mind losses its train of thought for what appears to be the seventh time.

_**Hello.**   _

What?

...

… Who am I even asking… myself? No one’s here…

**_Think again._ **

Who are you?

_**That is not for me to tell you now. I fear you are not ready.** _

For what?

…

I look so stupid sitting here alone.

 

I should stop thinking here pointlessly. No one needs me to wallow in self pity. My mind slowly goes back to the present and everything rushes back in. The cold, stale, tasteless air and the loud sounds of the market ring in my ears. My ears twitched in annoyance.

 

I need to get out of here. Papa’s going to be angry if i don’t show up to help him out soon.

                  

                                                                   . . .

  


I’m sitting at the back of the fruit stall now. It’s so loud and noisy my brain makes an attempt to block it all out. I aimlessly twiddle my thumbs. My eyes wander to stare down every person who walks past the stall, my ears twitching.

 

 

**_You are observing them, aren’t you?_ **

**_You want to know what they face on a daily basis_ **

**_You feel invisible don’t you? Don’t worry young one, your time will come._ **

 

“HEY! COME HERE YOU USELESS QUIZNACK!”

 

Papa is mad at me. I hate when he says stuff like that. I try to tell him thing but I can’t… he pretends to listen sometimes but he just…

 

Ignores me completely. It doesn’t help that he runs the stall too. He’s changed so much since Mama died. I want to travel and go see the world, I want to study at the Galaxy Garrison. I hope maybe one day…

  


                                                                   . . .

 

I was packing up the fruits onto my dad’s hoverbike when, as if on cue, a giant spaceship lands just a few feet away from our stall. It was the Galaxy Garrison! They had come to select kids like me to go back to Earth so we could train! It was a deal that my planet, Lenalara, made with Earth and many other planets in the Galactic coalition. I ran towards the ship, ignoring my dad’s calls. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and ignored the dirty looks the other Lenarians my age gave me. I was just a half-breed after all. It was everyone’s dream to go to the Galaxy Garrison. It was an almost mystical place to those who talked about it. A woman in blonde hair stepped out of the ship and invited us into the simulator, one by one. After about an hour of standing there, my tail twitching in anticipation, the blonde woman called me in, a small smile spreading on her face when she saw me. Probably because I looked the most human out of everyone. I could hear the other student’s groans as i took my seat in the simulator. It started up. I was nervous! I had never done this before! All I knew about piloting was from reading about the paladins of Voltron. The controls moved with ease under my fingers. It all felt like… deja vu. This was so familiar! I was in the zone, I was so focused… I felt free.

_**You can do this cub. We need you. The UNIVERSE NEEDS YOU.** _

I was in a trance. I was speeding across the universe and nothing stopped me. The game flashed black and I was left staring at the pitch black screen in front of me. Only a few words accidentally slipped out of my mouth.

 

“Did I win?”

 

Everyone stared at me with gaping mouths.

 

“You b-broke the game” The blonde lady said. Everyone stared in shock as she hurriedly made her way to me and shook my hand.

“Congratulations! You are admitted into the Galaxy Garrison!” She said, a wide smile on her face.

“What was your name again?” She asked me.

 

“Oh…” I paused, shaking with excitement. “My name is Adam.”

 


End file.
